La palabra
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Batman pocas veces no sabe alguna cosa; a un hombre sin poderes siempre le es necesario saber lo que puede ser importante para su vida. Superbat. Slash, Reto/Desvelo.


Fic de reto con Jonh Bennet. El limite debían ser 1000 palabras (que nos pasamos un poquito) dándonos 3 palabras para trabajar. Me tocó: hambre, diccionario y sueño. Y esto salió.

Pareja:Superbat/Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a DC cómics.

La palabra

Recordaba la pelea de los invasores, su elegante retirada excusando con que estaría ocupado. Se alejó gratamente del resto de la liga, quienes aún lo vieron firme y en pie pese a las numerosas lesiones. Después, todo estaba en blanco, exceptuando por una especie de palabra alienígena que parecía dibujarse en su mente. Era como si se la hubieran susurrado al oído, curiosamente como si en la entonación… _sintiera_ su significado, aunque no lo sabía.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sintió desorientado. No se sentó de golpe aunque no reconoció el techo. Batman jamás hacía eso. Escaneó despacio con la mirada, primero detectando si había algún peligro alrededor.

Pronto reconoció el cuarto de Clark Kent. No la habitación en Metropolis del tímido reportero. La del adolescente Clark, en Kansas.

Se enderezó y su estómago gruño un poco, cuando notó en el aire el aroma de la tarta de manzana de Martha. Con el agradable clima, solía ponerla a enfriarse en la ventana. Recordaba haber comido algunas barras energéticas, dentro de las setenta y nueve horas anteriores a quedarse sin conocimiento, quien sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese momento.

Se enderezó y al tirar la sabana al piso, se encontró con su pierna en una férula improvisada. Suspiró al entender que el estúpido de Clark, lo había subestimado de nuevo. Quizá pensó que era incómodo viajar volando hacia Gotham en brazos y que no era recomendable esperar al equipo de Batman, para que lo recogiera en el campo de batalla. El cual por cierto, estaba bastante cerca de Kansas.

Si sintió bastante dolor, pero no había pensado que la lesión durante la pelea había sido lo suficiente mala, como para romperse el hueso. Maldita visión de rayos x, que no lo dejó ir a casa. Alfred hubiese hecho un mejor trabajo a estas alturas.

—Ya he llamado al Manor, de hecho mi mamá lo hizo mientras estaba inconsciente. —Irrumpió Superman, con una charola en mano con muy abundante comida. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y estiró las pequeñas patitas plegables bajo la charola, para hacerla una pequeña mesita que puso sobre las piernas de Bruce. —A Alfred le pareció lo mejor que te quedaras aquí por hoy, pasará por ti después. Parece que los chicos terminaron por reventar la banda tras la que estaban y está atendiéndolos. Nada grave, pero quería quedarse con ellos.

Bruce pasó de mirar a su pie mortalmente, -como si con del miedo el hueso se sanaría,- a ver con mala cara a Clark. Seguramente era Martha, quien lo había sugerido y si había una persona a la que ni el mismo Batman se atrevía a maltratar ni con la mirada, era a la mamá de Superman.

Comenzó a comer en silencio y aún con el seño fruncido. Podría haberle arrojado a la cara toda la comida al idiota de azul, pero de nuevo, la señora Kent no tenía la culpa del gamberro sentado a los pies de la cama. No toda. Al menos no para cometer el sacrilegio de tirar su comida.

Si bien no era la cocina de cinco estrellas de Alfred, no pedía mucho a la de los buenos restaurantes.

—Aún estás en uniforme. —Masculló tras probar el primer bocado. Había empezado a comer con bastantes ganas, pero el estómago ya hacía estragos.

—Terminamos de limpiar la zona y rescatar a la gente atrapada en los escombros. —Clark miró con interés la charola, evitando por algún motivo los ojos de Bruce, como últimamente cuando estaba sin capucha.

Hubiera sido bueno empezar sólo con líquido o blando. Huevos tan condimentados y de yema cruda, tocino grueso y frito en aceite, pan chorreando de crema y miel, no podían ser tan saludables como los granjeros creían.

Clark dobló un hot cake por la mitad, que también goteaba de jarabe de arce. Puso su otra mano abajo para evitar chorrear y le dio un enorme mordisco, que a Bruce se le antojó en vez de darle asco. Clark se había chupado los labios y su lengua se asomó por la comisura de su boca, lo que le dio a Bruce otro tipo de hambre.

-Hrnn… ¿tienes que comer como un cerdo?

Clark rió, asintió y lamió las gotas de miel que le cayeron en la palma de la mano. Lo hizo lento, socarrón y haciendo un gemidito placentero que Bruce sabía, era para burlarse de él. Lo que seguramente no sabía es que eso lo frustraba más que enojarlo. Clark, el idiota, no tenía ni idea de lo que le causaba de un tiempo a la fecha.

—Hay…una… —carraspeo y se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho, fingiendo que se le atoró la comida y que no se había quedado sin respirar sólo de verlo. —Necesito que me prestes tu computadora. La que está conectada a tu base de datos de la fortaleza.

Clark ladeó el rostro asintiendo, porque recordó donde la tenía.

—¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

—Quiero buscar una palabra en el diccionario Kriptoniano. Sé cómo se dice, pero no cómo se escribe del todo. Mientras dormía, soñé con la palabra. —Cambió de tema.— Te vi escribirla en la reunión de la Atalaya antes del ataque, pero no recuerdo el significado.

—Bueno, tomé varias notas en Kriptoniano. Como quedamos de acuerdo, para ser un lenguaje que código entre nosotros. Yo te puedo decir.

Bruce lo miró con un aspecto turbio otra vez. Le había enseñado lo básico. El alfabeto kriptoniano tenía muchas más letras que el alfabeto terrestre; y era mucho más complicado, el humano había sonidos que simplemente no podía hacer, pero Bruce era un alumno modelo como siempre y estuvo muy cerca la mayoría de las ocasiones. Pero si algo tenía era su terquedad por perfeccionar las cosas por sí mismo, una vez que conocía las bases.

—Estaba al borde de tu libreta, no en las notas en sí.

Bruce entonces exigió con el dedo el bolígrafo de la mesa, no tenía ganas de discutir e hizo el símbolo en la servilleta de papel. Clark perdió la sonrisa.

—Será mejor que lo olvides, es una nimiedad.

—Una nimiedad que le dices a un herido inconsciente.

Clark se puso pálido. Lucía de repente tan joven como si aún ocupara esa habitación, porque se veía sorprendido, tímido, perdido; no era el avatar de poder y justicia del uniforme que traía aún puesto.

—¿Qué significa?

El corazón de Bruce latió más fuerte, su respiración se hizo pesada cuando Clark, estiró el brazo para tocar su mejilla. Eran demasiados años esperando algo como eso.

—Sí lo sabes… pero ahora no es el momento de que te estreses por nada. Debes descansar.

La mano de Clark se deslizó más atrás, hasta la nuca y cuello de Bruce. Clark lo había llamado una nimiedad, pero no por lo que sentía, Bruce estuvo seguro, sino porque quizá… quizá nunca se lo decía despierto, porque pensaba que para él, para Bruce, ese sentimiento era poca cosa y no lo aceptaría.

—Qué tonto…

Clark sonrió triste, y Bruce vio borroso cuando el gran boy scout apretó los puntos de presión precisos para hacerlo dormir, tal vez soñar. Con mucha suerte, se despertaría fingiendo que nada pasó. Seguiría siendo distante de los sentimientos que estorbaban al trabajo y con más suerte todavía, podrían seguir siendo amigos.

_  
¿fin?


End file.
